The ECOG Program of the Chicago Medical School has developed to include additional affiliated and satellite institutes which has permitted an adequate patient accrual estimated at 100-120 per year. The program is multidisciplinary in nature and consists of rapidly expanding out-reach activities. Clinical and basic research projects are an integral part of the cooperative clinical trial program. The clinical research activity has been directed at analyses of the accumulated data from the various non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma Studies and has led to a better understanding of the prognosis of various subtypes of this disease. Parallel basic research has also been pursued, directed at the determination of the pretreatment and post-chemotherapy values of leukocyte adherence inhibition, NBT reduction of pMN, blastogenesis, and rosette forming cells. The goals and objectives set forward have been achieved and the development of the program supported by the Grant has been, in our opinion, quite satisfactory.